1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic device and more particularly to a pair of armrests which would be worn about the waist of an individual and supported by a waist belt and the hips of the individual allowing the forearms of the individual to rest on the device thereby distributing upper body weight to the device and not solely to the spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many individuals suffer from back pain, either intermittent or continuous. The pain is usually associated with the individual's spine or the muscle fabric supporting the upper torso. Various drugs can be utilized to help alleviate the pain, but in most instances, the individual whether suffering continuous or intermittent back pain is forced to utilize and wear some form of back support, body brace, sling, or neck traction or even crutches in order to provide support for the upper torso and to transfer some of the weight away from the spine.
Applicant's device provides an armrest in the form of a platform or cradle support which allows an individual suffering from the aforesaid maladies to rest his elbows and forearms on the platform device and thereby having a three point contact for support of the upper torso, the spine, and the elbow and forearms of the individual.